clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
CPI Phone
The CPI Phone is a menu in Club Penguin Island that can be accessed by pressing the phone icon in the top left corner of the game screen. The menu displays the current day's Daily Challenges, the current time in Penguin Standard Time, Island News Blog, the friend list, and the game settings menu. The phone was added in the 1.2.0 update. Prior to this update, a button used to access Daily Challenges was in the place where the CPI Phone button is currently located. Island Live In 1.8.0, Island Live was added to the phone. It contains various features: *Daily Win Spin: Displays the Daily Win Spin, which allows the player to spin and win a prize once per day. If a reward has been received for the day, this section will still appear, but at the bottom of Island Live, and cannot be interacted with. *Shop sale: Shows information about sales at shops if one is occurring. No longer present in Offline Mode. *Featured: If there is no event occurring, an activity is displayed instead, with a "GO!" button. If the button is pressed for any of these featured activities, that feature will never be displayed for the player again. *Daily Challenges: Displays Daily Challenges. If a player completes all five challenges for the day, they can also receive a bonus of 50 coins, although this bonus is only possible with membership. No longer present in Offline Mode. *Adventures: If the player is on an adventure, it will display the name of the adventure and the next task the player must complete. If this is active, the daily challenges section will not appear. If the player is not on an adventure but has unlocked adventures that are not yet completed, it will display an uncompleted adventure, and the rewards received from it. If this is the case, the Daily Challenges section still appears. *Live events: Displays a countdown that shows the time until a mini-game on the island will start, and also provides a "GO!" button. The possible mini-games that can be shown are the Crate Co. target game, Team Dance Battle, Tilt-o-Tube, the Boardwalk trampoline, and Tube Racing. Once a displayed mini-game starts, it changes to display the countdown to a different mini-game. *Events: Shows ongoing events, such as parties or new Disney Shop additions. It also displays the duration they occur, and a "GO!" button to transport the player to wherever the event is occurring. No longer present in Offline Mode. *Level rewards: Displays the experience bar of whichever rank is closest to reaching the next level, and suggests methods to gain XP corresponding to that rank. It also shows which level pack will be received next, and a few sample rewards from the pack. This will not appear if the player is at max level. Featured, event, and live event messages :These are the messages displayed for those respective sections of Island Live. Events Shop sale Featured :The Tester T-Shirt message would not appear if the player already owned the item. As of March 1, 2018, the item is no longer available, but the message still appeared for over a month afterwards. Live events Level reward items :These items are displayed in the level reward section of the phone. Levels 22 and 23 display the same rewards, a decal from the former and two blueprints from the latter, and levels 25 and 26 both display a decal from level 24. No rewards from level 27 are shown. |} Trivia *The top left corner of the phone's menu displays a reception bar. However, it has no relation to the player's internet connection, and is purely aesthetic. *The phone's blog contains posts that are not available on the Island News Blog. These posts can be viewed on the game messages page of the ''Club Penguin Island'' website. *As of the 1.8.0 update, if a player has the phone menu active, their penguin will be shown holding and using the phone in-game. Gallery Sneak peeks Newsfeed IslandLive.png|A sneak peek of Island Live, as seen on the Island News Blog Screens CPI Phone menu.png|The phone's menu from 1.2.0 until 1.7.1 CPI Phone menu 1.8.png|The phone's menu from 1.8.0 onwards Other Newsfeed accessibility.jpg|Penguins using the phone, as seen on the Island News Blog Names in other languages CPI Phone Island Live Category:2017